memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Logbuch der USS Voyager
Dies ist das Logbuch der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] (NCC-74656). 2371 Sternzeit 48315,6 :Aus der Episode "Der Fürsorger, Teil I" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 48315,6. Wir haben die Energieimpulse die die Phalanx aussendet zum fünften Planeten im benachtbarten System verfolgt und vermuten das sie dazu benutzt wurden Kim und Torres auf die Oberfläche des Planeten zu transportieren. * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Nachtrag. Das Maquisschiff und die Voyager sind auf ein Trümmerfeld gestoßen in dem die Sensoren ein kleines Schiff entdeckt haben, eine humanoide Lebensform befindet sich an Bord. Sternzeit 48439,7 :Aus der Episode "Die Parallaxe" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 48439,7. Während wir weiter auf Kurs in Richtung des Alpha-Quadranten fliegen führen wir Routinewartung des Schiffes durch. Das heißt: es wäre Routine wenn wir Zugang zu einer Sternenbasis hätten. Sternzeit unbekannt :Aus der Episode "Subraumspalten" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager Erster Offizier Commander Chakotay Nachtrag. Es gibt keine Spur von Captain Janeway und Lieutenant Paris, seit sie in einer Subraumspalte verschwanden. Sternzeit 48532,4 :Aus der Episode "Transplantationen" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 48532,4. Wir sind auf den Weg zu einen Planetoiden auf dem sich laut Mr. Neelix eine extrem ergiebige Quelle für Rohdilitium befinden soll. Wenn er Recht hat, könnten wir unsere Energieknappheit zum Teil beheben. * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Nachtrag. Wir verfolgen das fremde Schiff, dass den Mond verlassen hat. Er reagiert nicht auf unsere Rufe und wie es scheint ist es, was die Geschwindigkeit betrifft dem Unsrigen Ebenbürtig. * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Nachtrag. Die Fremden haben Erfolgreich eine von Kes Lungen in Neelix Köper transplantiert. Das Dämpfungsfeld wurde deaktiviert und ich habe gestattet, dass sie zurück auf ihr Schiff gebeamt werden. Wir nehmen wieder den Kurs nach Hause auf. Sternzeit 48546,2 :Aus der Episode "Der mysteriöse Nebel" * Persönliches Computerlogbuch, Kathryn Janeway, Sternzeit 48546,2. Unsere Reise nach Hause dauert schon mehre Wochen an und ich bemerke bei meiner Besatzung und bei mir eine subtile Veränderung, je mehr wir uns an die Realität unsere Situation gewöhnen. Hier im Delta-Quadranten bilden wir praktisch so etwas wie eine Großfamilie. Wir sind mehr als nur eine Mannschaft und ich muß einen Weg finden wie ich für die Leute mehr als nur Captain werde. Aber ich weiß nicht genau wie ich das Anfangen soll. Auf der Akademie brachte man uns bei, dass von einem Captain erwartet wird, dass er eine gewisse Distanz wahrt, bis jetzt hab ich mich mit dieser Distanz wohl gefühlt… … Vielleicht kann es nur so funktionieren. Vielleicht ist diese Distanz notwendig. Vielleicht muss ich auf Grund der Situation in ihren Augen jetzt übermenschlich sein. * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Nachtrag. Wir hatten die Absicht unsere Energiereserven zu Vergrößern und haben sie stattdessen um über 20 Prozent dezimiert. Deshalb haben wir Kurs auf einen 14 Lichtjahre entfernen Planeten genommen. Dieser würde uns laut Neelix kompatible Energiequellen bieten. Der Planet liegt nicht auf unseren Weg, aber die Umstände lassen uns kaum eine Alternative. Soviel zur Anhebung der Moral… …A-koo-che-moy-a wir sind weit entfernt von den heiligen Stätten unsere Väter und den Gebeinen unsere Volkes aber vielleicht gibt es hier ein mächtiges Wesen, dass sich dieser guten Mannschaft annimmt und die die Anworten gibt die sie sucht. Sternzeit 48579,4 :Aus der Episode "Das Nadelöhr" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 48579,4. Die Crew hat unaufhörlich nach Anomalien gesucht, die uns helfen könnten unsere Heimreise zu verkürzen. Fähnrich Kim hat eine aufregende Entdeckung gemeldet, eine Subraumstörung die ein Wurmloch sein könnte. * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Nachtrag. Durch die Erfolgreiche Übermittlung eines Siginals in den Alpha-Quadranten ermutigt, untersucht Mr. Kim die Möglichkeit eine Sprachverbindung mit demjenigen der sich am anderen Ende des Wurmlochs befindet herzustellen. Sternzeit 48623,5 :Aus der Episode "Das Unvorstellbare" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 48623,5. Es gibt 246 Elemente die der Wissenschaft der Föderation bekannt sind. Wir glauben so ebend das 247 entdeckt zu haben im Ringsystem eines Klasse D Planeten. * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Nachtrag. Wir sind zu dem Ringsystem zurück gekehrt und bereiten uns darauf vor Ptera zurück in ihre Dimension zu schicken. Lieutenant Torres hat einen Weg gefunden den Warpkern zeitweilig gegen die Vakuolen zu schützen aber sie kann nicht Vorhersagen wie lange ihre Maßnahmen wirken werden. Sternzeit 48642,5 :Aus der Episode "Das oberste Gesetz" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 48642,5. Die Crew genießt einen Abend auf Sikaris. Zu ihrer Freude stellt sie fest, dass die Berichte über die Gastfreundschaft dieser Spezies nicht übertrieben ist. Sternzeit 48658,2 :Aus der Episode "Der Verrat" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 48658,2. Wir haben den Orbit ohne weitere Störung durch die Kazon verlassen. Commander Chakotay wurde Verwundet, aber er erholt sich bereits von seinen Verletzungen. Sternzeit 48693,2 :Aus der Episode "Helden und Dämonen" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 48693,2. Wir haben unseren Kurs geändert, um ungewöhnlich intensive photonische Aktivität in einem nah gelegen Protostern zu untersuchen. Lieutenant Torres und ich beamen Proben zu weiteren Analysen an Bord. * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 48710,5. Seit der Rückkehr unsere verschollenen Besatzungsmitglieder konnten wir keine weiteren Spuren von photonischen Wesen entdecken. Sternzeit 48892,1 :Aus der Episode "Das Holo-Syndrom" (Unvollständiger Logbucheintrag von Captain Janeway) * ... schwere Verluste. Der Zustand des Warpkerns ist kritisch und das Injektionssystem ist ausgefallen. Ich habe der gesamten Crew befohlen, das Schiff zu verlassen. Lieutenant Torres und ich... * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Leitender Offizier, Sternzeit 48892,1. Auf der Voyager gab es offenbar eine schreckliche Katastrophe. Welcher Art weiss ich nicht aber eines ist klar: Die Crew war gezwungen das Schiff aufzugeben. Aus diesem Grunde scheinen meine Dienste nicht mehr gebraucht zu werden. Ich werde mein Programm beenden. Wenn jemand dieses Logbuch findet kann er mich reaktivieren, indem er... Sternzeit 48921,3 :Aus der Episode "Elogium" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 48921,3. Ich beschäftige mich weiterhin mit der Frage der Fortpflanzung an Bord des Schiffes. Sicherlich ist es falsch, sich in das Privatleben und die Entscheidung der Crew einzumischen. Dennoch mache ich mir Gedanken über die Umgebung, die wir hier geborenen Kindern bieten können. Sternzeit 48975,1 :Aus der Episode "Die 37er" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 48975,1. Evansville hat nicht übertrieben als er sagte, es gäbe hier eine Menge auf das sie stolz sein könnten. Es war ein verblüffendes Erlebnis, das mich aber sehr nachdenklich gestimmt hat. 2372 Sternzeit 49005,3 :Aus der Episode "Der Namenlose" * Persönliches Computerlogbuch des Ersten Offiziers, Commander Chakotay, Sternzeit 49005,3. Der Captain hat mir die Benutzung eines Shuttles erlaubt, damit ich das Pakra durchführen kann. Ein solitäres Ritual zum Gedenken an den Todestag meines Vaters. Sternzeit unbekannt :Aus der Episode "Rätselhafte Visionen" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Nachtrag. Wir haben keine Erklärung für das mysteriöse Verschwinden des telepathischen Fremden. Wir sind nicht einmal sicher, ob er an Bord war. Wie es scheint, hat er uns mit einer Reihe unbeantworteter Fragen zurückgelassen. Sternzeit 49164,8 :Aus der Episode "Suspiria" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Nachtrag. Wir haben den Ort erreicht den Tanis den "Treffpunkt" nennt. Die Region des Raums, in dem Suspiria lebt. * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Nachtrag. Wir haben wieder Kurs auf den Alpha Quadranten genommen aber der weibliche Fürsorger ist immer noch da draussen und verfügt über die Macht, uns nach Hause zu schicken. Und ich werde all meine Kraft einsetzen um sie zu finden und sie dann davon zu überzeugen, dass sie genau das tun muss. Sternzeit 49208,5 :Aus der Episode "Das Signal" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 49208,5. Ich habe mit den Führungsoffizieren erörtert, wie wir nahe genug an das Nistrim-Schiff herankommen um ein Antiprotonenstrahl einsetzen zu können. * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 49211,5. Commander Chakotay ist wieder vollständig genesen und ich stehe nun der schwierigen Aufgabe gegenüber, auf seine Missachtung der Vorschriften zu reagieren. Sternzeit unbekannt :Aus der Episode "Prototyp" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Chefingenieur Lieutenant Torres, Nachtrag. Ich habe 13 Methoden zum Reinitialisieren der Energiequelle des Roboters ausprobiert aber ohne Erfolg. Daher habe ich beschlossen ins Kasino zu gehen um meine eigenen, schwindenen Energiereserven aufzuladen. * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Chefingenieur Lieutenant Torres, Nachtrag. Das Energiemodul des Roboters funktioniert mit dem Plasma aus unserem Warpkern weiterhin normal. Bei der Reparatur seiner Systeme habe ich mehr über Robotertechnik erfahren, als ich jemals auf der Sternenflottenakademie hätte lernen können. Sternzeit 49301,2 :Aus der Episode "Todessehnsucht" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Nachtrag. Ich will eine bessere Lösung als Selbstmord oder ewiges Gefängnis finden. Darum mache ich dem Anwalt Q'' einen Vorschlag. * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 49301,2. Wir haben unseren neuen Passagier, der seinen Namen mit Quinn in unsere Mannschaftsliste eingetragen hat, ein Quartier zugewiesen. Ich möchte ihn so schnell wie möglich in die Schiffsaktivitäten einbinden. Sternzeit 49337,4 :''Aus der Episode "Allianzen" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 49337,4. Auf die Subraumnachricht, die wir an Seska und Maje Culluh von den Nistrim geschickt haben, bekamen wir eine schnelle Antwort. * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Nachtrag. Wir sind auf dem Weg zum Rendevous mit Mr. Neelix. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er mit den Kazon mehr Glück hatte als wir. * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 49342,5. Neelix ist von Sobras zurückgekehrt, wo er eine beunruhigende Information erhalten hat, die uns dazu zwingen könnte, unsere Pläne noch einmal zu überdenken. Sternzeit 49373,4 :Aus der Episode "Die Schwelle" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Commander Chakotay, Sternzeit 49373,4. Wir haben 3 Tage benötigt um das Shuttle zu lokalisieren. Es scheint in einem unbewohnten Sternensystem unter Transwarp gegangen zu sein. * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Erster Offizier Commander Chakotay, Nachtrag. Wir haben den Captain und Mr. Paris zurück auf die Krankenstation gebeamt. Was ihre Abkömmlinge betrifft, habe ich beschlossen sie in ihrem neuen Lebensraum zu lassen. Sternzeit unbekannt :Aus der Episode "Gewalt" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Nachtrag. Fähnrich Suder wurde in gesicherte Quartiere eingesperrt, wo er wahrscheinlich den Rest unserer Reise nach Hause verbringen wird. Lieutenant Tuvok bleibt unter Beobachtung auf der Krankenstation. Sternzeit 49485,2 :Aus der Episode "Der Verräter" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 49485,2. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Tom Paris von den Kazon entführt wurde, müssen wir unseren Kurs auf das Hemikek-System fortsetzen. Sternzeit 49504,3 :Aus der Episode "Lebensanzeichen" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Leitender Medizinischer Offizier, Nachtrag. Die Testergebnisse deuten darauf hin, dass der holographische Körper normal funktioniert. Die synaptischen Muster der Patientin scheinen stabil zu sein. Daher werde ich nun mit dem Transfer ihrer kognitiven und motorischen Prozesse beginnen. * Persönliches Computerlogbuch des Doktors, Sternzeit 49507,2. Je mehr Zeit ich mit Danara verbringe, desto mehr passt sich mein Programm an. Ich freue mich darauf, meine romantischen Fähigkeiten zu perfektionieren, sobald wir den synaptischen Transfer abgeschlossen haben. Sternzeit 49548,7 :Aus der Episode "Die Verdopplung" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 49548,7. Es gibt keine Hinweise darauf, dass wir von vidianischen Schiffen verfolgt werden. Wir haben unseren Kurs nach Hause wieder aufgenommen. Sternzeit unbekannt :Aus der Episode "Unschuld" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Nachtrag. Ich habe Aussenteams losgeschickt, um die Mineralvorkommen auf den Monden rund um Drayan II zu analysieren. Unterdessen habe ich ein Treffen mit dem Führer des Planeten arrangiert. Sternzeit 49655,2 :Aus der Episode "Tuvix" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 49655,2. Unsere Sensoren haben eine Blumensorte entdeckt, die sich als eine wertvolle Nahrungsergänzung erweisen könnte. Ich habe Mr. Neelix und Mr. Tuvok losgeschickt, um Proben zu sammeln. * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Leitender Medizinischer Offizier, Nachtrag. Die umfangreichen mikrozellularen Scans des verschmolzenen Humanoiden haben bisher keinerlei Hinweise auf eine Ursache oder auf eine Trennungsmethode geliefert. * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 49678,4. Es sind 2 Wochen seit dem Transporterunfall, der Mr. Tuvix erschaffen hat, vergangen. Obwohl es noch nicht 100%ig klar ist, dass er auf Dauer bei uns bleiben wird, tut er sein Bestes, um sich einzuleben. Die Crew scheint sich zunehmend an seine Anwesenheit zu gewöhnen und es zeigt sich, dass er ein sehr fähiger taktischer Offizier ist, der sich nicht scheut seine Meinuing zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Während er freundschaftliche Beziehung zu vielen Offizieren sucht, hält er zu Kes eine respektvolle Distanz ein und gestattet ihr, sich nach ihrem Empfinden den Umständen anzupassen. Was meine Beziehung zu Tuvix betrifft: Ich habe in ihm einen fähigen Berater gefunden, der geschickt Humor einsetzt, um seine Argumente zu verdeutlichen. Und obwohl ich ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen habe, muss ich sagen, dass seine Kochkünste besser als die von Neelix sind. Meine Geschmacksnerven sind ausgesprochen zufrieden, dass er da ist. Sternzeit 49690,1 :Aus der Episode " Entscheidungen" * Persönliches Computerlogbuch, Kathryn Janeway, Sternzeit 49690,1. Tag 24 unseres Aufenthaltes auf dem Planeten, den wir "Neue Erde" getauft haben. Bisher habe ich keine Fortschritte bei der Suche nach einem Heilmittel für unsere Krankheit gemacht, aber ein Bad in der Wanne, die Chakotay gebaut hat, hilft mir immer, mich auf mögliche Lösungen zu konzentrieren. * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, amtierender Captain. Nachtrag. Die Entscheidung, Captain Janeway und den Ersten Offizier zurückzulassen, scheint selbst nach 6 Wochen immer noch schwer auf der Mannschaft zu lasten. * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Tuvok, Sternzeit 49694,2. Wir haben Kontakt zum vidianischen Konvoi aufgenommen mit vielversprechenden Ergebnissen. Die Vidianer versprachen, Dr. Danara Pel zu fragen, ob sie uns helfen wird. Sternzeit unbekannt :Aus der Episode "Der Kampf ums Dasein, Teil I" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Nachtrag. Keiner der 4 Angriffe der Kazon hat schwere Schäden angerichtet, aber der Rumpf wurde jedesmal an Steuerbord getroffen, was die Reparaturen an den sekundären Kommandoprozessoren kompliziert. 2373 Sternzeit 50032,7 :Aus der Episode "Der Kampf ums Dasein, Teil II" * Medizinisches Logbuch, Sternzeit 50032,7. Ich habe festgestellt, dass Commander Chakotay nicht der Vater von Seska´s Baby ist. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte ihn darüber informieren. Sternzeit 50063,2 :Aus der Episode "Das Ritual" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 50063,2. Wir haben eine Einladung der Nechani angenommen und machen ein paar Tage Landurlaub auf ihrer Welt. Wir geniessen die Gelegenheit, ihre Kultur ein wenig kennen zu lernen. Sternzeit 50074,3 :Aus der Episode "Das Wurmloch" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Sternzeit 50074,3. Wir haben Hinweise darauf, dass kürzlich ein Wurmloch erschienen und wieder in einem nahegelegenen Sonnensystem verschwunden ist. Wir sind auf dem Weg dorthin, um es zu untersuchen. * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 50074,5. Basierend auf den Daten, die die Sonde geliefert hat, haben wir lokale Kleidung für Commander Chakotay und Lieutenant Paris repliziert. Sie betreiben nun auf der Oberfläche ihre Nachforschungen. * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Nachtrag. Lieutenant Torres und Fähnrich Kim haben mich in das Wissenschaftslabor gebeten, um mir eine äusserst "aufregende Neuigkeit" mitzuteilen. *Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Nachtrag. Das Aussenteam ist mit höchst verwirrenden Erkenntnissen, die es auf dem Planeten gewonnen hat, zurückgekehrt. Sternzeit 50126,4 :Aus der Episode "Tuvoks Flashback" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 50126,4. Wir haben eine gashaltige Anomalie entdeckt, die Sirillium enthält. Eine hoch brennbare und vielseitig verwendbare Energiequelle. Wir haben den Kurs geändert, um Untersuchungen durchzuführen. Sternzeit 50156,2 :Aus der Episode "Das Hochsicherheitsgefängnis" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 50156,2. Nach 72 Stunden sind Lieutenant Paris und Fähnrich Kim immer noch verschollen und ich werde bald die Geduld mit den akritirianischen Behörden verlieren. Sie verwehren uns weiterhin den Zugang zur Oberfläche und haben auch noch nicht bestätigt, ob unsere Crewmitglieder bei dem Bombenanschlag getötet wurden. *Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Nachtrag. Bisher haben wir drei Schiffe mit Paralithium-Plasmaimmisionen geortet aber keins von ihnen scheint Sprengstoff produziert zu haben. Gegenwertig verfolgen wir ein viertes Schiff. Sternzeit 50203,1 :Aus der Episode "Das Erinnern" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 50203,1. Wir sind drei Tage von Enara Prime, der Heimat der Passagiere, die wir von einer Kolonie vom Fima-System mitgenommen haben, entfernt. Dank unserer Warpgeschwindigkeit konnten wir die Zeit für ihre Heimreise erheblich verkürzen. Im Gegenzug haben wir von den Enaranern deren Energiekonservierungstechnik erhalten und, was vielleicht noch wichtiger ist, ihre Freundschaft. * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 50211,4. Wir nähern uns Enara und bereiten nun eine Abschiedsparty für unsere Gäste vor. Sie haben sich jede erdenkliche Mühe gegeben, uns ihre telepathischen Fähigkeiten näher zu bringen, aber es ist immer noch ein Rätsel, warum Lieutenant Torres so stark davon beeinflusst wurde. Sternzeit 50252,3 :Aus der Episode "Der Schwarm" * Computerlogbuch des Steuermanns, Tom Paris, Sternzeit 50252,3. Während die Voyager Vorräte an Bord nimmt, untersuchen Lieutenant Torres und ich einige periodisch auftretende Sensorenwerte die wir heute Morgen empfangen haben. Sternzeit unbekannt :Aus der Episode "Vor dem Ende der Zukunft, Teil I" * Computerlogbuch des diensthabenden Offiziers, Harry Kim, Nachtrag. Wir stehen unter vollem Sensorenalarm und suchen nach Hinweisen darauf, dass noch jemand die Voyager entdeckt hat. Als Vorsichtsmassnahme habe ich ausserdem Neelix und Kes gebeten, alle Mediensendungen zu beobachten. Sternzeit 50312,5 :Aus der Episode "Vor dem Ende der Zukunft, Teil II" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 50312,5. Wir sind wieder im Delta-Quadranten, genau zu dem Zeitpunkt und an dem Ort, an dem wir dem Zeitschiff zum Ersten Mal begegnet sind. Wir haben den Kurs auf die Erde wieder aufgenommen und ich habe die Crew zu einem Umtrunk in das Kasino bestellt. 2374 Sternzeit 51003,7 :Aus der Episode "Skorpion, Teil II" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 51003,7. 3 Tage und keine Spur von Borg- oder Bioschiffen. Wir scheinen nicht mehr in Gefahr zu sein aber die gesammte Crew ist am Ende ihrer Kräfte, und ich bin es auch. Nicht einmal die Ruhe in Meister Da Vincis Atelier ist ausreichend, um mir Entspannung zu verschaffen. Sternzeit unbekannt :Aus der Episode "Die Gabe" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Nachtrag. Der Warpantrieb ist immer noch ausser Funktion und wir wissen nicht, ob die Borg uns entdeckt haben. Kes´psychokinetischen Fähigkeiten schädigen weiterhin die strukturelle Integrität des Schiffes und in Folge dessen wurden unsere Verteidigungssysteme geschwächt. Sternzeit 51082,4 :Aus der Episode "Nemesis" * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 51082,4. Nach einer mehr als zweitägigen Suche haben wir das, was von Commander Chakotay´s Shuttle übriggeblieben ist, geortet. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es dem Commander besser ergangen ist als seinem Shuttle. * Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Captain Janeway, Sternzeit 51096,5. Obwohl es Lieutenant Tuvok gelungen ist, Commander Chakotay sicher auf das Schiff zurückzubringen, könnte es einige Zeit dauern bis seine psychischen Wunden vollkommen geheilt sind. Sternzeit 51186,2 :Aus der Episode "Der Isomorph" * Persönliches Computerlogbuch, Fähnrich Kim, Sternzeit 51186,2. Die Zusammenarbeit mit 7of 9 fängt an, sich etwas schwierig zu gestalten. Tom hat Recht. Alles was über Freundschaft hinausgeht, wäre nicht ratsam. Aber dennoch muss ich ständig an sie denken. Voyager